


Meet the Best Friends

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Harry is trying to be a good friend, Harry is trying to be a good partner, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Harry introduces Severus to his friends. It goes as well as expected.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Cafe Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Meet the Best Friends

"My friends and I are having dinner Wednesday night," Harry said, passing Severus his morning coffee. "Don't forget your newspaper."

"Do you need money?"

"What? No, you should come with me and meet my friends."

He sighed. "Yes, because meeting your parents went very well," he said drily.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Like I was supposed to know you knew my parents. I still have so many regrets about that. That was a mess."

Severus looked at him sympathetically, holding Harry's hand. "We'll just ensure that this isn't a repeat. I'll join you Wednesday night. Let me know what the plan is.

Harry leaned over the counter, Severus rolled his eyes but obliged, giving Harry a quick kiss. Harry smiled. "I will. You have a good day, Sev" he smiled.

"You too, Harry," Severus replied, waving over his shoulder as he left. 

Harry chuckled to himself, feeling a blush warm his cheeks. "So romantic."

...

"I want you to meet my partner. I'll be bringing him to dinner Wednesday."

"I was thinking of having dinner at home. I was hoping it would be more cost effective, but if you're bringing your partner I would want to cook something nice."

"Are your parents home?"

"They've gone on holidays for the week so you don't need to cook for them."

"I'll organise the food," Harry suggested. "So don't worry-"

"I am worrying. Why do you have to do this?"

"And I don't understand the problem? If I can help why can't I?"

"Look, my parents are well off, I get that, but Ron and I are trying to be independent, so it's just... I find it hard to accept. I'm sorry. You can organise dinner if you want."

"I just didn't want it to be a strain on you. I'm happy to cook."

"It's fine. I just... wait... so you did ask him out?" she said.

"Oh, yeah, we've been seeing each other for a while," he admitted. "I just... I wanted to see where it went before I told anyone and it didn't work out or something," he shrugged.

"How long?"

"It's been almost three months."

"Three months?!" she exclaimed. "How far have you gone?" she asked, far too curiously.

"Not far. I..." he blushed. "Let's talk of other things."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll let you off the hook this time," she said, before talking about her plans for the summer break.

...

"We'll be going to my friends house for dinner tomorrow," Harry informed Severus. 

The older man just nodded. "Okay. Fine. Where do they live?"

"I was thinking I could pick you up? Maybe you could stay at mine for the night?"

Severus raised a brow. "You want me to get killed in my sleep? I'm not stepping foot in your house again for some time. How about we reverse that suggestion. I'll pick you up and you can stay at mine?"

Harry swallowed hard. "Yeah, I'd like that," he agreed, having not been to Severus' house.

"Well that's settled. What time should I pick you up?"

"Five thirty."

"I'll see you then."

Harry leaned across the counter, Severus shaking his head but kissing him regardless. "Have a good day, Sev" Harry smiled.

"You too, Harry."

...

"Can you grab that tray? Thanks," Harry said, picking up the salad bowl and the dessert. He felt very uneven, carrying the two different shaped bowls, but with Severus carrying the large tray he decided this was the better option. He pressed the doorbell with his pinky finger, the sound ringing through the house. A few seconds later Hermione answered the door, flustered and pulling her hair back into a pony tail. 

"Hey Harry, let me grab that," she said, taking one of the bowls. "Thank you," he said, following her inside.

Her parents house was as neat as always, everything perfectly placed, clean and organised. 

He set the bowl down on the table next to hers, and Severus stepped up behind him, placing the tray alongside them.

"Is Ron here?" Harry asked.

Hermione wasn't listening, instead she was staring at Severus who was staring back at her.

"Hermione?" 

She looked at Harry, a deep frown on her face. "Can I speak to you for a minute Harry," she looked at Severus. "Alone?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah of course." He followed her into the kitchen where she turned around, her face plastered with confusion. "Is that... that's your man?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's him," he replied, a huge grin pulling at his lips. "He's handsome, isn't he?" he added, hoping to break the ice.

"No. No he isn't. And he isn't nice. Remember when I said I put in a complaint? That is who it was about."

"But... why?" Harry replied dejectedly. "He is... hard to get to know, but he is really good to me."

"Well, at least he is nice to someone. I think he is an asshole," she hissed. "I don't like him. If you want my opinion, I think you should break up with him."

"Hermione, I don't want your advice. I love him."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes. He does."

She sighed. "Well, if you're certain... but I'll have you know I won't have him here again."

Harry just nodded. "Okay. I see how it is," he replied bitterly. He turned and walked out of the kitchen, looking at Severus who looked at Hermione. 

"I didn't know the young woman who wrote such a flattering letter about me to the Dean would be your best friend, Harry," he said, sarcasm lacing his voice, although his face remained stony.

Hermione huffed indignantly. "How do you know about them?"

"I was spoken to about your scurrilous letter, but it was decided my behaviour was exemplary. Hence why I now have to work in the library," he added somewhat bitterly. 

Harry linked his fingers with Severus'. He didn't know what to say to him. Severus didn't like his job at the University, and claimed that he only stayed because he owed a favour. Harry hadn't heard much more about it, it always seemed a topic Severus didn't want to broach, and Harry accepted that.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay."

Harry moved to sit down at the table, patting the chair next to him.

Instead, Severus didn't sit and looked at Hermione. "May I sit, or are you asking that I leave?"

"Sit, whatever," she replied dismissively.

The door opened, Ron barging in with Neville, the two of them laughing about something, Harry would have assumed it had something to do with a joke or a funny story Ron had told. 

"That's a good one Ron," Neville laughed, bending over a little and holding his stomach. "I-" he looked over, his eyes landing on Severus, and he immediately stood up straight and stepped behind Ron. "Oh no," he said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It's Snape," he cowered.

Harry exhaled slowly. This wasn't going well. He decided that this might actually be going worse than the meeting between Severus and his parents.

Hermione walked over, kissing Ron's cheek. "Come in, we'll have dinner now. Hey Neville, I guess you're joining us?"

He nodded shyly. "If you don't mind."

Ron nodded and walked over to the table, shooting a glare at Severus. Harry had to wonder if Ron also knew him.

Hermione walked in, Neville in tow.

"Good evening Mr. Longbottom. How are your parents?"

"They're fine," Neville replied, not looking at him.

Harry uncovered the salad and the tray. "Um, help yourselves," he said.

"So this is your partner? Not going to introduce us?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, everyone else seems to know him so I didn't think he needed an introduction. This is Severus-"

"You're a Weasley, aren't you?"

"Bloody hell you're quick. You know my family?" Ron asked, scooping up plenty of food.

"I briefly worked with your father at the council. That was quite some time ago though. You just look a lot like him. And you're friends with Neville and Harry. All these families are linked, whether through politics or school," he added, scooping some salad onto his plate. "This looks wonderful Harry," he said nonchalantly, as if it fit perfectly with the previous comment.

"Thank you. I thought you enjoyed it last time I made it."

"I did. Thank you."

Ron scrunched up his nose, leaning over and whispering to Hermione, she pushed him away, shaking her head. "Stop," she said.

Ron decided that Hermione's response wasn't the one he wanted, so he leaned over to Neville and whispered to him.

Neville laughed a little louder than he thought he should have, his face flushed.

"What's so funny? I'm sure with your... rather large family you should know some basic table manners. Like whispering is rude," Severus said, his voice controlled, his expression perfectly deadpan.

Ron bit his lip. "It's nothing," he finally said, looking down at his plate.

Severus hummed.

Hermione stood up, walking into the kitchen and returning with a pitcher of water. "Sorry I forgot to get it before," she apologized, setting it down.

Ron picked it up, pouring the water for himself, Hermione and Neville. He passed it across to Harry. "There you go mate."

Harry nodded, pouring water into Severus' glass and then his own. He took a few sips, feeling the awkward tension in the room. He wanted to grab Severus' hand and bail.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Harry didn't know how to start the conversation back up. It seemed to have died quicker than Hermione's intrigue in his partner. Harry was glad when it was over. He helped pack the dishwasher out of politeness and a silent apology for making the evening so awkward.

Before he left he pulled Ron aside. "What were you whispering to Hermione and Neville at dinner?" he asked.

"I just said it was like sitting at dinner with friends and having your parents listening in."

"Look, I didn't want to cause any problems-"

"You didn't. I'm sure we'll get used to having him around," Ron replied, sounding as if he had no intention of ever getting used to Severus. Harry ignored the tone, saying a quick goodbye to him, Hermione and Neville before following Severus out.

Harry sat in the passenger seat, looking at Severus. "How do you do that?" he asked. "How do you sit through that and just... you keep so composed. I envy that."

Severus started the car, his brows furrowed as he reversed out of the driveway. They were halfway down the block when he finally replied. "I'm not exactly a novice when it comes to this."

"With meeting your significant other's friends and family?"

"Sig-? No, just... in my time I've been in plenty of situations where I'm not necessarily wanted."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Being in situations like that... must be awful. And I put you in that kind of situation not once, but twice."

"I'm not exactly likeable, Harry. I'm sure tonight showed you that."

"I think you're plenty likeable." He rested his hand on Severus' thigh. "I'm excited to go home with you," he admitted.

"I'm thrilled to have you over," he replied, his fingers linking with Harry's and giving his hand a little squeeze.

Harry felt the tension between them the whole way to Severus place. He decided that it has to be tonight, he wanted Severus to fuck him. Although the night had been average at best, they would finally get to spend time together. He licked his lips in a nervous anticipation. What if Severus didn't want to fuck him? What if the night really was ruined? 

"Are you okay?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just... I hope I didn't ruin tonight."

"Ruin..? No. Tonight's not ruined. For us, tonight has just started."

Harry felt his heart beat with a nervous excitement. He was sure the two of them were on the same page. 

Severus turned into an apartment complex, parking the car in the car park. He looked at Harry. "We're here."

Harry grabbed his overnight bag from the car, following Severus to the apartment building. "Ron and Hermione lived here."

"I took over their lease," he replied. "I overheard Ms. Granger complaining about the lease, and I offered to take it over." 

"Was this before or after she wrote a letter of complaint?"

"After. And I knew about the letter at the time. But I needed a place to live, and this suited me just fine until I could find a suitable house." Severus unlocked the door, holding it open for Harry. Please make yourself comfortable," he said, beckoning to the lounge.

He sat down on the lounge. The house was tidy, minimalist. A lounge and coffee table, a TV unit with an unplugged TV.

"I am hoping to get my own place soon so I can get my belongings from the storage unit. I don't actually want to be here until the end of the lease, I hope to have bought a new place before then," he explained, brining over a bottle of wine and two glasses. "I've paid upfront so I'm in the clear regardless." He sat down, pouring the wine into the two glasses.

After a few too many glasses of wine, Harry leaned against Severus, almost sitting in his lap. He was craving contact with Severus. He wanted to be close to him, and tonight was the perfect night.

"You're affectionate," Severus noted, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I just want you. I want to be with you. Have you inside me," he purred.

Severus pulled him into a kiss. "Are you sure that... you want to be with me?"

"It's all I want. Unless you don't want this?" Harry asked, suddenly embarrassed.

"I do. I want this very much. But, in saying that, you're also rather drunk. Perhaps I should wait until you sober up some."

"No, I need this," Harry breathed. "I really do."

"Okay. I'll show you the bedroom."

...

Harry couldn't believe that the previous night had even happened. He clearly wasn't as drunk as he thought, he remembered every incredible moment from their encounter.

They spent most of the morning in bed, just spending time with each other, Harry taking in Severus' appearance. He never thought he could love someone so much.

"I don't want to go home," Harry said, pulling Severus into a kiss. "I want to stay here with you."

"I don't see why you can't stay the night again."

Harry was elated.

...

Harry sat across from Ron and Hermione, and next to Neville. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're not that late," Neville offered.

Hermione, who, due to the end of semester at university, hadn't caught up for their usual Monday lunch date, looked at him. "I don't want to say that this is an intervention, Harry, but we're all concerned for you."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I realise you're really in love a Severus, but... I don't like him," she said. "I just find it really hard to be around him."

Harry felt himself bristle at the criticism of his lover. "Don't worry, I won't have all of you in the same room together again. I've learned my lesson."

"Harry, it isn't like that. I just think there are so many people out there... and you chose him. I just... it's hard to wrap my head around."

He sighed. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I really love him."

"I know. It's a shame, really."

"Look, to be honest, I'm kinda okay with you dating him," Ron said. "I just think the age difference is a little weird. I guess I can get used to it. I'm glad you're happy."

"He is rather scary, don't you think?"

Harry looked at Neville. "How do you know him?"

"He worked with my parents years ago. I've always been afraid of him," he admitted.

Harry sighed. "I promise I won't make you all spend time with him. I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

"It won't," Hermione said quickly. "We all want you to be happy, Harry. I guess... as long as he treats you well."

Harry knew they were trying their hardest to be polite. However, he was sure that they would realise what a wonderful person Severus actually was. In fact, he was sure of it.


End file.
